


Bathtubs and Roses

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan's overworking himself, so Mark takes it into his own hands to make his boyfriend feel better.Smutmas day 2 prompt: spanking
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	Bathtubs and Roses

Mark could see in his boyfriend’s posture just how burnt out Ethan was. He had been working double time to finish out Unus Annus strong, then continuing to do his own stuff on top of streaming, it was really wearing the kid down. Mark felt terrible for his partner. Sure, he worked himself to the bone, but he hated seeing the people he loved do it. 

So, Mark decided to give Ethan a little treat to help him forget everything for a little while, and he knew just what to do. 

“Hey babe, can you take the dogs for a walk? Like, a really long one? I want the house empty while I film this bit for a sponsorship,” Mark asked casually one late afternoon. Obviously it was a lie, but he was sure Ethan wouldn’t pick up on that.

“Sure, what sponsorship? Has Green Giant finally gotten back to you?”

Mark laughed and pressed a kiss to the crown of Ethan’s head while he was getting the leashes together. “I wish. It’s just a Raid sponsorship, I just had a funny idea for a sketch and when I asked them about it, they seemed pumped.”

“You uh...don’t want my help? I can run cameras.” Mark could hear the insecurity in his partner’s voice, and he knew he had anxious thoughts whispering terrible things in his mind, he knew Ethan too well. 

“Just trust me on this one, I want you to be surprised by the video,” he smiled and pressed a warm kiss to Ethan’s lips. 

“Alright, alright, if you say so,” he smiled slightly and finally slipped his shoes on. He left the house with a short ‘bye love you’ before jogging down the walkway and towards their usual dog walking trail. 

Once Ethan was fully out of sight, Mark set to work. He wasn’t really one for grand romantic gestures, so he was fully pulling everything from romantic movies and shows. He lined the walk from their bed to the master bathroom with rose petals, planning on filling the tub with a matching rose scented bath bomb, he sat a bottle of champagne on ice next to the tub and set out the softest, fluffiest robe and towel they had next to it as well. He lit some candles and set those up as a final touch, then took a step back to admire his work. He would be swooned if anyone did this for him, so he was confident that Ethan would be absolutely blown away. All of that would come into play later though.

He checked the time and decided Ethan was probably getting ready to turn around now, but he sent a quick text his way anyways telling him to come home. Ethan sent back a ‘k’, which let Mark know he was probably quite out of it. That was fine, the whole plan was to give Ethan an opportunity to let go and then bring him back to reality. He double checked that everything was in order before grabbing their nice silk blindfold from their box of sexy time toys and walking back downstairs. He glanced down at himself and realized that his current outfit wasn’t going to do for what he had planned, so he rushed back upstairs to change. He settled on a nice pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt tucked in, as well as his nice leather belt buckled around his waist, a perfect ensemble to put Ethan in his subspace. 

Mark was lounging on the couch when he heard the door open and the clack of the dogs paws as they bounded towards him. “Hey pups,” he greeted Chica and Spencer warmly as they settled near his feet. He stood as Ethan entered the room, his posture straightening and his eyes darkening. “Ethan,” he said simply, his eyes quickly racking up and down his partner’s body. 

“H-hey,” Ethan said weakly, carefully setting down the leashes. He knew where this was going. 

“Strip for me baby,” Mark commanded easily, arms crossing over his chest.

Ethan hastily complied, ridding himself of his jeans and boxers, as well as the hoodie he had been wearing as a shirt. He knelt at Mark’s feet, eyes falling shut as he waited for Mark’s next command. However, he couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped him as Chica brushed against his side, but he quickly schooled his face after the small outburst. 

Mark smiled fondly down at his partner, quickly telling the dogs to go lie down, which they did, so they were left alone. “There’s my good boy,” Mark cooed to Ethan, stroking a hand through his hair. He pulled the blindfold from his pocket and settled it over his partner’s eyes, making sure it was secure before taking a step back. “What’s your color?”

“Green, sir,” Ethan replied immediately. 

“Good boy, now let’s get you upstairs,” Mark smiled. He watched Ethan’s face flush under the praise. He really had the cutest boyfriend. He reached down and carefully helped Ethan stand, and once he was up, he scooped him into a bridal carry and moved him to the bedroom. 

Ethan, meanwhile, was already mostly in subspace. With how anxious and overwhelmed he had been lately, paired with his hyperfixation on work, it really wasn’t hard to make his brain sink into that comfortable place where he felt completely safe and cared for. He had Mark to take care of him, his incredible boyfriend and dom, he would be safe no matter what. 

“Do you want the belt or hand?” Mark asked as he settled onto the bed with Ethan in his lap. 

“Hand please sir,” Ethan requested. He maneuvered himself with Mark’s help so he was stretched across Mark’s fully clothed lap with his ass in the air.

“You’re going to count and thank me after each strike, we’re going to fifty. If you miss one, we start over, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy. Color?”

“Green sir.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Mark,” Ethan whispered softly, settling himself in. If he wasn’t already in subspace, he would be soon. Something about spanking always eased away everything that was troubling Ethan, causing him to be lost in the bliss of the action. 

Mark rubbed over Ethan’s bare bottom, warming up the skin for the first strike. He took his time, letting Ethan get a little antsy with anticipation before finally,  _ finally _ , raising his hand and swatting down, causing Ethan to make a small yelp of surprise.

“One, thank you sir,” Ethan said confidently. He knew Mark was going easy on him, and it wouldn’t be that way for long, so he may as well use his voice while he still had it.

Mark swatted again, this time slightly harder and on the other cheek. “Two, thank you sir,” came Ethan’s reply.

It went this way for a while, strikes getting increasingly harder. Mark made sure to cover not only Ethan’s whole bottom, but the tops of his thighs as well, making sure they were all turning a suitable cherry red. Twenty-seven was a strike using all of Mark’s strength, and it hit right where Ethan’s ass connected to his thighs. Ethan’s gasp and resounding whimper gave Mark some pause, waiting for the numbers, but they didn’t come.

“Color, Ethan?” Mark asked softly, soothingly rubbing Ethan’s lower back. He was fully anticipating Ethan to safeword out at some point in the evening, it was just a matter of when. Ethan liked it this way, and Mark was confident he knew how much he could take, even in his subspace.

“S-still green sir, just missed a number, s-sorry sir,” Ethan managed to stutter out. His eyes were welling with tears, his body finally letting his brain fully drift away. 

“That’s alright pet, we just have to start from the beginning. You’re being such a good boy for me, I’m so proud of you,” Mark murmured, still soothing Ethan’s lower back. He let his hand drift lower, gently rubbing over Ethan’s cherry red and sore ass. He raised his hand and struck him again, relishing in Ethan’s whispered counting and thanking. He knew Ethan was far gone now, and he was expecting the full water works soon.

Like clockwork, at strike number ten, Ethan’s whimpers turned to sniffles, and by sixteen, he was wailing. He was so overwhelmed with feeling, his cock was aching underneath him, fully hard and pressed against Mark’s jean-clad thigh, and his ass ached so good. He wouldn’t be able to sit for days. Ethan could barely get the numbers out now, he was too out of it, his sobs wracked his body, causing his entire being to move with every heaving breath he took. He couldn’t even get thirty-three out. “Red, Mark,” he safeworded when he was finally able to get a sound that wasn’t a whimper or sob out.

“Good boy,” Mark praised, immediately pulling the blindfold off and carefully helping him into a kneeling position so he wasn’t hurting his bruised ass. “What do you want, baby? Do you want to get off? Do you want to get into the tub?”

Ethan was still sniffling, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his partner, peppering kisses to his clothed shoulder. “Can you please get me off?” he asked softly, barely audible, not letting go of his hug.

“Of course,” Mark murmured, kissing what he could of Ethan, which was the top and side of his head. He snaked a hand between their bodies, taking Ethan’s hard cock into his hand. He pumped his hand quickly, trying to get his boyfriend off to ease some of the pain. 

Ethan thrust desperately into the hand, moaning as his tears picked back up. He was so overwhelmed from his spanking, and he could feel his ass throb with every forward thrust. He came after less than a minute of Mark jerking him off. He slumped against his partner, softly crying into his shoulder. 

“I know beautiful, I know,” Mark murmured, doing most of the work holding Ethan up. After a moment, he carefully maneuvered Ethan onto his side so he could go run the tub. He popped the bathbomb in once it was halfway full and went back to retrieve his partner.

Ethan watched Mark with hooded eyes. His tears had stopped, and now he just felt pleasantly and blissfully numb. He smiled a bit when he saw Mark come back, and he reached his hands out like a toddler asking to be lifted when his partner was close enough. 

Mark smiled and easily lifted Ethan, still being incredibly mindful of his ass. “Are you back?”

“Mmhm,” Ethan hummed, smiling dopily up at his boyfriend. Mark always knew how to make him feel good. As they neared the bathroom, he spotted the trail of roses, then the dim candlelight and champagne. “Mark! Did you do all this for me?” He cried out in surprise, his eyes getting misty again, though this time for a whole different reason. 

“I knew you were overworking yourself, so I thought I’d set something up. Spank you until you couldn’t speak, then bring you back with some good ol’fashion romancin,” Mark smiled. He sat Ethan carefully in the tub, wincing slightly at the hiss that came from him, then he turned off the faucet. He quickly undressed himself and sat behind his partner, maneuvering them so none of Ethan’s weight rested on his bottom and he was instead in Mark’s lap. 

“I love you so much Mark, thank you for this,” Ethan smiled. He pulled his partner into a deep kiss, holding him there for at least a minute to show his appreciation for everything being done for him. 

“Let’s crack open this bubbly,” Mark teased when the kiss finally broke. He poured them both glasses of champagne, then handed one to Ethan so they could both sip the slightly alcoholic beverage. They lounged in the bath until the water was better described as tepid then hot, then Mark got out and dried off quickly before helping Ethan stand and wrapping him in the fluffy towel. He meticulously dried his partner off, being mindful of his bruised bottom, before quickly grabbing a bruise cream they used specifically for this purpose. Mark thoroughly applied the cream to Ethan’s ass and thighs before wrapping him in the fluffy robe and walking hand in hand with him back to the bedroom. 

Ethan carefully settled on the bed, still happily wrapped in his robe. He could already feel his eyelids drooping, and he was out basically as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Mark laughed softly at Ethan’s gentle snoring. He quickly blew out the candles in the bathroom before laying in bed himself. He maneuvered the sleeping Ethan out of the robe and under the covers before joining him there. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist before letting himself drift off as well, content with the outcome of the evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading day 2! This got out of hand and is less smut and more fluff and aftercare, but I think I'm happy with it. I don't want to just write conventional smut the whole month, so I'm trying to spice it up with some different stuff, and some slightly less predictable scenarios I guess. I promise we'll get to some proper smut soon though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos motivate me to keep going! Look forward to day 3, I'm excited for it!


End file.
